


[PODFIC] Some People Just Collect Stamps

by recordscratch



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordscratch/pseuds/recordscratch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Podfic) Phil Coulson wakes up in a hospital room. Well, damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Some People Just Collect Stamps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some People Just Collect Stamps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403296) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



AHAHA let's try this again with the right sound file this time! 

This is a podfic of "Some People Just Collect Stamps" by Closer. Thanks, Closer!

Length: 51:37  
Download: [Some People Just Collect Stamps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2IDGg3pkP6MaVRucGRNNkVfb1U/view?usp=sharing)

Comments & Crit welcome!


End file.
